hypeyamatfandomcom-20200216-history
Wii U
"Miks tää konsoli on ees julkastu?" Eli: "Paskaa! Wii U!" Kirjastoltaan varmasti kuppaisin valtavirtakonsoli. Padissä oli potentiaalia, joka jätettiin lähes kokonaan käyttämättä. Sentään hatunnosto Nintendolle siitä, että yrittivät jälleen uutta, vaikka lopputulos olikin yhtä kiinnostava kuin kilo paskaa. Wii U! Amiibot ovat yksi naula arkkuun lisää. Final fuck youna tietysti monien pelien parannellut porttaukset Switchille. Peleistä pelaamisen arvoisia verrattuna pelattuihin on 7/37, pelien yhteisarvosana on 52. * 007 Legends: Geneerinen ja epäselvä nykyajan FPS. Anteeksi tautologia. Pisteet klassisesta healttisysteemistä, joka ei tosin oikein sovi nykyajan ADHD-paukutteluun. * Batman - Arkham City - Armored Edition: Nappiähkyä, hiiviskelyä, kombopainotteista, itseääntoistavaa mättöä ja "dark & gritty" sarjakuvasankareita. Me no rikey. * Darksiders II: Mielikuvituksettomassa karuudessaan selvästi varhaisteineille suunnattu Zelda-väännös, jonka jotenkuten kiinnostavat tyrmät ja mättömekaniikat pilataan huonon ohjauksen, teknisen kökköyden, turhan seinilläloikkimismekaniikan ja yleisen hiomattomuuden turvin. * Deus Ex - Human Revolution - Director's Cut: "Yeah, RIP." Tunnelmaltaan ja juoneltaan mielenkiintoinen, mutta pelattavuudeltaan tavallisen nappiähkyinen, geneerinen räiskintä taikka hiiviskelyipulointi, eli ei kuppini teetä. * Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze: Huomattavasti parempi kuin Returns kiitos vaihtelevamman kenttäsuunnittelun, siistimmän hahmokatraan ja roimasti laadukkaamman musiikkivalikoiman. Pelattavuus on kuitenkin jo turhan nähtyä ja gamepadi kustu ihan täysin. Läpäisty kaverin kera. (7/10, mutta Switch) * Don't Starve - Giant Edition: Audiovisuaaliselta puoleltaan mainio ja muutenkin mukavan persoonallinen hiekkalaatikkoselviytymispeli. Alkuhuuman jälkeen pelissä haahuilu rupeaa nopeasti kyllästyttämään kiitos käyttäjäepäystävällisyyden, kamanvijlelypainotuksen, itsetarkoituksellisen esoteerisyyden ja kuppaisen taistelu"systeemin". Ansaittavat lisähahmot ovat hieno ominaisuus, mutta valitettavasti itse avaussysteemi on paskaa, joka asettaa arvoa ainoastaan sille, kuinka monta päivää pelaaja jaksaa takoa eteenpäin, ei sille, mitä kaikkea tässä ajassa tulee tehtyä. Päämäärätöntä selviytymistaistelua on nokitettu myös seikkailumoodilla, joka sekin on kuitenkin kustu kiitos tavoitteiden hämäryyden ja sen, ettei siitä irtoa ollenkaan pisteitä lisähahmoja varten. * Game and Wario: Hupaisa, kekseliäs ja suht monipuolinen minipelipläjäys, muttei yllä WarioWarejen tasolle. "Gamer" tosin lievittää tätäkin tuskaa. Sketch on myös huippuluokan moninpeli. (7/10) * Hyrule Warriors: Pelattavuudeltaan paras pelaamani Warriors-peli, mutta hyvien hahmojen ja liikevalikoimien vähyys ynnä hajottava avaussysteemi, joka pakottaa pelaamaan joka saakelin iikalla pisteminimiripulilla höystettynä, kusee eksekuusöniä. Offensiivisesti paskojen hahmovalintojen määrä ja Groosen puute ansaitsee myös erikoismaininnan. Lisäksi nyky-Warriorseja piinaava KO-inflaatio on strong is this one. Ihan lussua kamaa, Samurai Warriors 3 on parempaa, siis. Dynaamiset biisit ovat siistejä, kyllä. * Lego City Undercover: Koominen, viihdyttävä, runsassisältöinen ja estetiikaltaan hieno hiekkalaatikkotekele, mutta pelattavuuden äärimmäinen yksinkertaisuus yhdistettynä siihen, ettei kuolemisesta ole yhtikäs mitään haittaa tekee pelaamisesta pidemmän päälle tylsää. * Mario Kart 8: Ihan lussua kamaa verrattuna Mario Kart Wiihin, kiitos muun muuassa huonomman ratasuunnittelun ja kolikkomekaniikan. Etenkin uusi esinesysteemi tekee pelistä turhan Sonic Racing Transformedin, eli ensimmäisenä olevalle ei voi 90 % ajasta tehdä yhtään mitään, ja toisin kuin Segan tekeleessä, ei pasKasissa käytetä gamepadia mitenkään hyödyllisesti, vaan lähinnä päinvastoin. DLC parantaa pelin laatua hieman, muttei liikaa. Ainoa oikeasti hyvä asia koko pelissä on musavalikoima. * Mario Tennis; Ultra Smash: Äärimmäisen vähäsisältöinen tenniksenraakile, jonka peruspelattavuuskin on huonontunut edellisistä osista. Masentavaa settiä jopa Wii U:n standardeilla. * Mighty Switch Force; Hyper Drive Edition: Estetiikaltaan WayForwardmaisen epäinspiroitunut ja pelattavudeltaan suht omaperäinen, mutta kuiva ja pinnallinen. Ostin tämän koska hype, joka pettää aina. Eikä tätä voi edes heittää seinään tai käyttää lasinalustana, koska kurppa on saatavissa vain sähköisesti. Now I remember why I hate digital games. * Need for Speed - Most Wanted U: Runsassisältöinen ja toimiva, mutta äärimmäisen persoonaton ja tyystin grindauspainotteinen, autofetistifokusoitunut rälläily. Pelattavuuskaan ei ole kaksista kiitos maailma avoimuudesta johtuvien roinantäytteisten ympäristöjen sekä poliisien ym. sattumanvaraisten elementtien tarjoaman sillisalaattisuuden. Lokaalin moninpelin puuttuminen on piste epälegitiimiyden päälle. * New Super Mario Bros. Wii U: Hyvää, mutta kovin redundanttia pomppimista. Läpäisty kaverin kanssa. * Nintendo Land: Yllättävän syvällinen ja sisältörikas minipelikokoelma. Mutta vain minipelikokoelma. Monita on aika jumalatar. (7/10) * Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures: Äärimmäisen liukuhihnamainen ja tuskallisen keskinkertainen 3D-tasoloikka. Estetiikassa on jonkin verran charmia, mutta pelattavuus on yllätyksetöntä sekä monotonista ja ruutusuunnittelu kuivaa. * Paper Mario - Color Splash: Sticker Starin jatko-osa, jonka näennäisten käyttäjäystävällisyysparannusten alla piilee vielä edeltäjäänsäkin runkumpi ja turhauttavampi tekele. Etenkin ýlläritoimintakohdat laakistavainailuineen ja voittamattomiksi kehkeytyvät pomomätöt ovat potaskaa, ja kurjuutta korostaa kuolemaa siivittävä alkumenuunpalautuspaska. Erinomaiset grafiikat, hyvä huumori ja vaihtelevat kentät viihdyttävät kuitenkin tarpeeksi, että pelin jaksaa juuri ja juuri läpäistä, vaikka toisaalta estetiikkaa hieman latistaa sarjan huonoimmat musat. Lupausta siis on, etenkin alkuun, mutta turha pelaajan rääkkäys tekee lopputuloksesta Color SplASSin. Oman potentiaalinsa melko täydellisesti yleisellä urpoudella kusevana on peli siis melkein yhtä sopiva Wii U:n joutsenlauluksi kuin "obsoliitti jo ennen ilmestymistään" Breath of the Wild. Sentään pelin digitaalinen ohjekirja on harvinaisen mässy sisäpiirin tietoineen ja muine hupaisuuksineen. * Pikmin 3: Pelattavuudeltaan paras sarjan osa, kiitos hienon kenttäsuunnittelun ja tasapainotettujen Pikminien. Tarinamoodi ei yllä kakkososan tasolle kiitos vähäisen sisällön, kuivien hetelmäkerättävien ja ripulin tallennussysteemin, mutta loppuyhteenotto on kyllä hyvin siisti. Moninpeli on myös hyvä, vaikka gamepadin pointti on vaihteeksi sössitty siinä ihan täysin, kerta erillisillä ruuduilla pelaamista ei tueta. (7/10) * Pokken Tournament: Namcon areenamättökuraa kitukasvuisella mörököllihahmovalikoimalla. Etenkin cinemaattiset apurihyökkäykset, jotka rikkovat taistelun virtausta jatkuvasti, ottavat helvetisti aivoon. Onneksi olin kännissä sen ainoan kerran, kun tätä olen erehtynyt kokeilemaan. * Project Zero; Maiden of the Black Water: Viides Fatal Frametus. Tarina on sarjan alhaisillakin standardeilla offensiivisen paska ja bonus- ja avaus-elementit kuppaisempia kuin sarjan Wii-peleissä. Myös useat pelattavat hahmot on toteutettu vielä köyhemmin kuin sarjan nelososassa, koska joka jantteri pelaa miltei samalla tavalla. Viimeksi mainittu heikkous on erityisen hämmentävä siksi, että pelin lopussa on hyvin lyhyt bonusosio, jossa tarjotaan täysin uudet pelimekaniikat. Hyvitykseksi ovat ympäristöt paljon edellisiä osia siistimpiä ja gamepadin messevä käyttö tekee vihollisten räpsimisestä entistäkin hupaisampaa. Pelin lokalisaation surullisenkuuluisa tökeröys ja hitaus juontaa juurensa varmaankin juuri siitä, ettei Nintendo ole katsonut hyvällä peliä, joka oikeasti käyttää Wii U:n ominaisuuksia mielekkäästi hyväkseen. (7/10) * Rodea the Sky Soldier: Wii-versiota teknisesti huomattavasti kökömpi (lol) ja ohjaukseltaan vielä kömpelömpi ja turhauttavampi turhake. Sisältää kuitenkin huomattavat määrät bonusmateriaalia ja avattavaa verrattuna alkuperäiseen peliin; asianlaita, joka toimii minulle tämän mieltäpahoittavan julkaisun viimeisenä HV:nä. * Runbow: Graffoiltaan flashmainen joskin menettelevä indietasoloikka, jonka pelattavuus on yksinkertaista mutta viihdyttävää. Musiikit ovat hyviä ja hupaisia, vaikka pelin pääasiallinen huumori toistuvia kuolemia siivittävien kuittailuidenn muodossa naurattaa yhtä vähän kuin allekirjoittaneen puujalkavitsit. Moninpeli on myös ainakin hetken viihdyttävää sillisalaattia maksimissaan yhdeksine pelaajineen. (6/10, myös Switch, PS4, Xbox One) * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed: Passeli, mutta hiomaton, esineiltään ribbe ja ajoneuvonvaihtomekaniikoiltaan puolivillainen eli Mario Kart Wiihin verrattuna köyhä. Viisinpeli ja rosteri on mainio, mutta jälkimmäinen ei valitettavasti sisällä yhtä paljon retro-onanointia kuin sarjan ykkösosa. Käyttää gamepadia huomattavasti paremmin hyödykseen kuin valtaosa Nintendon peleistä. Genesis does... * Sonic - Lost World: Ihan OK köyhän miehen Mario Galaxy hyvin estetiikoin. DKC:mainen kaivoskärryilykenttä sai pelaajat ragequittaamaan oikeutetusti. Ilmainen DLC on hieno ominaisuus. * Splatoon: Sekä pelattavuudeltaan että ulkoasultaan kekseliäs sekä hauska räiskintä, muttei itseä hirveästi nappaa kiitos moninpelikeskittyneisyyden. Yksinpeli on melko torso, mutta sentään olemassa. Tekeleen suurin plussa onkin Callie. * Super Mario 3D World: Wii U:n ainoa oikeasti erinomainen peli. Monipuolinen ja etenkin moninpelillä viihdyttävä, mutta muihin 3D-Marioihin verrattuna liian kunnianhimoton, yltiölineaarinen ja paikoin persoonaton. Miiverse-ominaisuudet ovat harvinaisen hupaisia ja auttavat hieman kliinisyyden torjumisessa. (8/10) * Super Mario Maker: Helppokäyttöinen ja melko laaja editori. Mario 2D -tasoloikkiin gonahtaneelle ei tästä ole kuitenkaan hirveästi iloa, sillä ruutujen yleinen laatu on totta kai todella alhainen verrattuna alkuperäisiin tekeleisiin. SMB-tyylin bonuspuvut ovatkin suunnilleen mielenkiintoisin ominaisuus. * Super Smash Bros for Wii U: Hyvä, muttei läheskään yhtä iso harppaus eteenpäin kuin kaksi edeltäjäänsä, ollen vain Brawl Deluxe, ja siksi pettymys. Pelin ainoa isompi uusi elementti, kustomisaatio, on melko kuivaa ja mielenkiinnotonta Mii-hahmoja lukuun ottamatta. On myös hanurista, että aikaisempien osien Adventure- ja Subspace Emissary -pelimuotoja ei ole korvattu millään varteenotettavalla vaihtoehdolla. Yksinpelimoodien karsimisista vapautuneet resurssitkin on sitten tuhlattu johonkin turhaan 3DS-versioon, joka kaiken kukkuraksi kusee konsolikollegaansa entisestään kiitos tekijöiden typerän tasapäistämislogiikan. Lisäksi pelin DLC-hahmot on valittu yhtä hyvällä logiikalla kuin vaalivoittaja 30-luvun Saksassa...tai, oikeastaan, ei nyt mennä liiallisuuksiin. Hitlerkin on ihan lussua kamaa mainittuihin kuonakasoihin verrattuna. * Steamworld Collection: Kaksi tasapaksuisen monotonista indieraakiletta yhdessä paketissa. * Tank! Tank! Tank!: Aivan liian yksinkertainen ja siten tylsä räiskintä. Pelistä oli saanut huomattavasti mielenkiintoisemman ja paremman vain sillä, että tähtääminen olisi manuaalista. * Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Hieno rosteri, kustomisaatio ja useita pelimoodeja, mutta itse pelattavuus on genrelle liian uskollista yliteknistä, kombopainotteista ja ylipäätään tylsää potaskaa. * Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE: Atluksen peliksi harvinaisen käyttäjäystävällinen tekele, jonka vuoropohjainen taistelusysteemi ei kuitenkaan hirveästi kiihota, etenkään sen heittäessä peliin sattumanvaraisesti aktivoituvat helvetin pitkät cinemaattiset hyökkäykset, joita ei voi skipata. Hahmot ovat valtaosin ihan pidettäviä ja animemaisuuskaan ei juuri hätkäytä Danganronpan tyyliseen syöpään verrattuna. Suurin miinus onkin, että muutenkin aika vähäiset Fire Emblem -elementit keskittyvät vain kahteen peliin, joista toinen on vielä joku saatanan Shadow Dragon. Onneksi sentään Fates ei ollut vielä ilmestynyt pelin tekoaikana... * Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper: Laaja, koukuttava ja valtava hahmomäärältään, mutta aika köyhä käännös eikä yhtä hyvä kuin esim. Samurai Warriors 3. DLC on köyhää ja kallista ja useat käyttäjäepäystävällisyydet shaibaa. Muiden konsoleiden kakkosnokitusversio korottaa obsoliittiuden vielä uusiin sfääreihin. "Uge!" * Wonderful 101: "Nobody cares!!" Sekasortoinen, rönsyilevä ja esoteerinen toimintapeli. Juoniosiot ovat välillä hupaisia, mutta pelin premissi, estetiikka ja tekemällä tehtyjen taistelukohtausten viljely ei ole kovinkaan kiihottavaa. Erikoismaininta etenkin menoon täysin sopimattomalle, ylipateettiselle avaruusoopperamusiikille. Yleinen työläys ja Platinum-tason pelikuljetus sai pelaajan väsylopettamaan oikeutetusti. * Xenoblade Chronicles X: Ihan lussua kamaa, Xenoblade Chronicles on (lievästi sanottuna) parempaa. Taistelusysteemi on hyvä ja ympäristöt vaikuttavia, kaikki muu paskaa. Premissi on epäinspiroitunutta "avaruusyhdysvaltalaiset versus tappaja-avaruusoliot" -settiä, hahmot ovat joko persoonattomia tai epäpidettäviä, mykkä päähenkilö itkettävä muinaismuisto ja juonikohdat koostuvat 95 %:sti samojen janttereiden seisomisesta tikku perseessä jauhamassa sontaa. Ympäristö ei avaudu sen kaluamisella vaan tietyissä kohteissa juoksemalla ja satelliittikartta on ylimalkainen sekä epäselvä. Taistelu ja loppupeli onkin sitten kustu täysin peliin sopimattomalla pääpelialueeseen keskittyvällä juonenkuljetuksella sekä etenkin tyystin epäoikeutetulla mielivallalla; kaikissa juoniosioissa pitää kolme neljästä pelattavasta tyypistä olla samoja homekorvia, hahmot pitää erikseen kaluta pitkin mantuja niitä vaihdettaessa, samanaikaisten sivunakkien määrä on rajoitettu eikä isompia tehtäviä voi vaihtaa niiden ollessa kesken. Käyttäjäepäystävällinen ribbe söi peli-intoni nopsaan, vaikka jostain syystä tuli tuubaa tahkottua silti viisitoista tuntia liikaa. Erityismaininta vielä musista; en ole koskaan ennen joutunut turvautumaan mykistysnappiin niin järjestelmällisesti kuin tämän pelin kanssa. Suurin videopelipettymykseni koskaan, kaiken kaikkiaan, ja hyvä kuusituumainen lisänaula Wii U -arkkuun. "The Asscaves!" * Yoshi's Wooly World: Köyhän miehen Yoshi's Island Epic Yarnista kopioiduin yleisilmein, eli vaihteeksi sikanähty Wii U -tasoloikka.